Tangled Up
by Deme.P
Summary: Lovino and Antonio broke up three years ago. Can they get back together? or are they done for good? Rated for Lovi's mouth.


A/N: I do not own Hetalia, or the characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. "Tangled Up In You" belongs to Staind. R&R! Enjoy!

-Tangled Up In You

~Antonio's P.O.V.~

"Why are you ALWAYS like this?" I shouted at Lovino

"You really want to know Antonio?" He said, his voice completely exhausted, devoid of any emotion it just had.

I stared at him, taking in that he called me "Antonio", not "Toni", not "Bastard", not "Tonio", nothing, but my full name. It truly terrified me to hear what caused this sudden change in him, but I had to know.

"Yes Lovino, please tell me why your so…so… like this"

"Fine, It's because…" He drops himself on to the couch, burying his face into his hands. He mumbles something I can't understand. I set myself down on the coffee table in front of him.

"What?" I ask, he mumbles some more "Come on Lovino, speak up!"

"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU BASTARD!"

"What…?"

"You heard me; I'm still in love with you"

_**You're my world, the shelter from the rain**_

_**You're the pills that take away my pain**_

_**You're the light that helps me find my way**_

_**You're the words when I have nothing to say**_

My mind involuntarily flashed back to that day 3 years ago.

We had been fighting for a while and I was tired. Drained from everything, we argued almost every day. It always hurt me so much to see Lovi in pain because of what we had done but I couldn't just let it go.

All I ever I wanted was for him to be happy and I knew that this was only hurting him, so I thought that maybe, if we separated, he would have the chance to find real happiness. Even though I knew it would kill me in the process, I thought it would be the best for him.

So while we were eating dinner one night I brought it up,

"Lovi I know that we've had our problems but I think I found a solution…"

"What?" He says looking right in to my eyes. God this is going to be hard

"Lovi I think it would be best if we saw other people for a while…"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SUGGESTING WE …FUCK I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! LEAVE FOR ALL I CARE!" He screamed at me, when he was done he stormed off somewhere. To where I don't know because after that I left to Bella's house because I knew she wouldn't pry like Gil or Frannie.

_**And in this world where nothing else is true**_

_**Here I am still tangled up in you**_

_**I'm still tangled up in you**_

_**Still tangled up in you**_

~Change in P.O.V from Toni to Lovi~

"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU BASTARD!"

"What…?"

"You heard me; I'm still in love with you"

I say it softer than the first time. He stares at me and I know that he is thinking back to the day we broke up or more like the day the fucking bastard broke my heart.

I remember he brought it up during dinner.

I was preparing myself to take the next step my therapist suggested. Yes, I had been seeing a fucking shrink, but only because I was fucking tired of fighting with Toni all the time. I thought maybe he could help me figure out why I was such an ass to him all the time when I really did love him.

The therapist said it was because I was insecure. There goes thousands of dollars down the fucking drain I knew that much already. He said that it was deep seated issues about grandpa, which my mind was subconsciously putting onto Toni because my mind was fucking tired of being rejected, abandoned, and unloved. It was scared of being left behind again.

Dr. Crane (the shrink) had said the next best thing for me to do would be to tell Toni all about what we had been talking about in the sessions. He said that if I 'cleared the air' it would help Toni understand as well and maybe after I told we could go in together to help clear up any problems that might be on his side. As the shrink would say it "it takes two to tango"

_**You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold**_

_**You're the hand I have to hold as I grow old**_

_**You're the shore when I am lost at sea**_

_**You're the only thing that I like about me**_

I was about to speak when he started first. At first it sounded like he had found a way for us to stay together, but I was wrong.

He was just going to give up on us. I couldn't stand it, so I screamed at him and stormed off to our room praying that he wouldn't follow me. I locked the door behind me and flopped onto the bed. I didn't know what to do, he left and I hated him for it but… I still loved him and hoped he would come back.

I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, after that incident. Months went by and we didn't say a word to each other. Feli tried many times to get up back together but I just didn't want that. It still hurt so much and I wonder why it's still so hard without him, even now after 3 years apart.

_**And in this world where nothing else is true**_

_**Here I am still tangled up in you**_

_**I'm still tangled up in you**_

~Toni's turn again~

His word finally sunk in, after that I was confused and asked him "Why? If you still loved me why did you let me leave?!"

"LET YOU!? Bastard you're the one who fucking left! You're the one who fucking gave up on us! I even saw a fucking shrink to see if I could fix us! I saw a therapist for months! I was about to tell you everything, EVERYTHING, about what went on in the sessions!" Lovi shouted at me.

All the emotions where back in his voice. It didn't stop there he continued shouting more about how he hated my guts for leaving, if he hadn't said that he was still in love with me I would have thought there was no hope for us ever getting back together, since I still loved him too.

I never stopped. Even now I would wake up crying in the middle of the night, and I can't believe it could still hurt so bad. I kinda wished that he had forgotten all about me and had moved on but I still hoped that he missed me as much as I missed him.

"Lovino…" I stopped him "I'm so terribly sorry for what I did to you. I had no idea that you were doing so much for us. To be honest I never wanted us to break up either, I was just so tired of seeing you so miserable after our fights that I thought it would be better for you to be with someone else"

"Even after 3 years you are still a fucking idiot. Don't you think that if I had wanted to go with someone else I would have gone instead of sticking with you…?"

_**How long has it been since this story line began**_

_**And I hope it never ends and goes like this forever**_

_**In this world where nothing else is true**_

~Lovi's turn again~

We spent the rest of the night talking, getting everything out that was keeping us apart, and as the clock neared midnight I called out to him. "Hey Toni"

He turns on the couch we occupied once again to look at me, straight in my eyes, and I kiss him. Our lips still fit together and it feels so good after our long break. At first he is kind of shocked, but he starts kissing me back. Nothing too hard, it's very gentle and loving, conveying all of our true feelings that we both have had to hide.

After a moment or two we pulled apart.

"Ti amo bastardo"

"Te amo mi Lovi~"

_**Here I am still tangled up in you**_

_**Tangled up in you**_

_**I'm still tangled up in you**_

_**Still tangled up in you**_

~One last P.O.V. change~

"Ve~~ I knew Fratello and Fratello Toni are so brave, especially Fratello. To me there is no greater act of courage then to be the one that kisses first"

"Oui, l'amour will always come out on top"

"Kesesese I thought Toni topped" Gilbert laughed as he, Francis, Feliciano spied on their friends from a window. Francis smacked his friend across the back of the head and whisper-shouted back

"Quiet you are ruining this beautiful moment! Why are you even here I thought you 'don't care if our awesome Toni got back with that bitchy Italian.'? "

"What are you talking about when did I ever say that?" Gilbert asked feigning innocence "I'm here because I don't want Lizzy to hit me with her frying pan for not getting pictures for her" He said waving a camera in his hand.

"Ve~ well now that they are back together why don't we go get some pasta? It really late and I'm hungry?"

"Fine, fine Feli; let's go get something to eat. I call this mission accomplished" Francis said with a smile as the three walked away from the house.

- The End- -

A/N: Hello again. I wrote this after listening to "Tangled Up In You" 50 or so times in a row. Why? Because… I don't know I just felt like it I guess. I re-wrote this at least three times and this is the version I am happiest with.

I forgot to mention in the beginning that I also don't own "Even Now" by Barry Manilow. The lyrics from "Even Now" that I used are "Even now I would wake up crying in the middle of the night, and I can't believe it could still hurt so bad" and "and I wonder why it's so hard still so hard without him, even now". I also forgot to mention that Feli's line at the end comes from Mad About You, a sitcom from the 90's that my family loves. (/watch?v=wAeRxvPVvCs&feature=related)- from YouTube.

To help write this piece I created a playlist on my computer, all the songs about losing love or moving on, or just sad sounding.

Well this will be my last piece that I upload before school starts. I would say that I'll be writing less, but that's probably not true seeing as how most of the stuff I have posted were at least started in my classes. I'm also working on making cover photos for each story, but seeing as my drawing skill leave much to be desired it will probably take a while. I have so far added a pic for Dating a Cat (found that pic on Google images and added cat ears to Lovi), my two HRExChibitalia stories (I drew that as I stayed up watching Silent Library (this show is funny if you can you should watch it)) and Hidden (I drew that one while I was supposed to be doing chores, they got done eventually).

Please leave a review! They make me really happy! :D Constructive criticism much appreciated.

Thanks for reading this! And good luck to everyone starting school again!

Wish me luck too please! I'm gonna need it.


End file.
